TAILED BY PSYCHO DAD!
TAILED BY PSYCHO DAD! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on December 26, 2015. Plot The video starts with Jesse telling the viewers about his Christmas, and showing the candy that he got. Jesse is annoyed because he doesn't eat candy, offering it to Corn and a lottery ticket, which he won $5 with and a toothbrush. He says that he plans to go to Melissa's house and see Theresa. As they leave, they pass Jeffrey Sr. setting up another camera, who asks where they're going. Jesse says they're going for food since he doesn't go food shopping. He lets them go. Once in the car, Jesse mentions that he also got a car freshener for Christmas, which he is keeping in the car. After they've left, Jesse mentions how the truck behind them looks like Jeffrey Sr.'s truck. They both assume that it isn't, Jesse thinking that the grill looks different. Corn tries to zoom in on the driver using the rear view mirror, then tries out the rear window, but is unable to with either. Jesse believes that blue trucks are common and that it's probably a coincidence. When the truck makes the same turn as them, Jesse begins to have doubts, but still can't tell for sure. As the truck gains on them, Jesse confirms it to be Jeffrey Sr.'s truck due to the blue license plate. Jesse speeds past Melissa's house, saying they have to go to McDonalds now. They discuss the possibility of them pulling over and confronting Jeffrey Sr. for following them, but Jesse decides against it as it's too suspicious, instead deciding to try and lose him on the highway. Once on the highway, Jesse picks up speed, planning to try and lose Jeffrey Sr. by luring him to turn towards a McDonalds while they maneuver out of the turn and go to a different one. They slow down to allow Jeffrey Sr. to get closer. They begin to make the turn and swerve out at the last second, but Jeffrey Sr. gets out of the turn too, angering Jesse. Jesse says that they're screwed since they did that, but they have to get food, or else he lied. He says that if Jeffrey Sr. questions the long drive, they could say they were enjoying a drive, talking and listening to music, along with fooling around with Jeffrey Sr. once they noticed him following them. Jesse suggests that the truck could actually be driven an Anti-Juggie. At a stop, Corn tries to zoom in on Jeffrey Sr, but can't see him properly, but says that it looks like him. Jesse refuses to look back, then sings a remix of "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", changing the lyrics to "He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows when you're trying lose him......for fucks sake." Jesse feels easier when they arrive at McDonalds, wondering if Jeffrey Sr. will follow them in. Jeffrey Sr. does indeed follow them into the car park, but he doesn't follow them into the drive thru, instead heading off elsewhere. Jesse orders them food, along with a six piece McJuggerNuggets, but the man doesn't react, disappointing Jesse. Corn sees Jeffrey Sr.'s truck parked, to which Jesse jokes about giving him a fry. They decide to eat in the car park and wait it out to see what Jeffrey Sr. does, willing to sit there for hours. Jesse mentions about the cashier laughing at his car. Jesse receives the food and parks on the opposite of the building to Jeffrey Sr. to eat. Jesse enjoys his McNuggets, remembering why he named himself after them and why he used to eat them. Jesse sees Jeffrey Sr. drive past them, thinking he was leaving. Jesse sees Jeffrey Sr. driving into the car park next to them and parking in front of them, insisting that they don't look at him, continuing to enjoy eating. Thirty minutes later, Jesse and Corn are finished eating and they leave in a rush, watching Jeffrey Sr. leave too. Jesse drives at 70 mph, telling the viewer to never drive like that. Seeing Jeffrey Sr. falling behind, Jesse says that he is going to speed away to lose him and go to Melissa's house. Jesse and Corn are overjoyed that Jeffrey Sr. got stuck at a red light, Jesse slowing down. Jesse realizes that Jeffrey Sr. has caught up already. Jesse has had enough and pulls over, which Jeffrey Sr. does too. The two get out of the car while Jeffrey Sr. gets out of his truck, Jesse asking why Jeffrey Sr. is following him. Jeffrey Sr. asks if they got him anything at McDonalds, which Jesse says he hasn't and asks if he's really been following him for the past two hours. Jeffrey Sr. asks about the indirect route to McDonalds, which Jesse says that he and Corn were talking about Christmas and their girlfriends. Jesse vents his frustration that Jeffrey Sr. followed them and were watching them in the parking lot. Jeffrey Sr. insists that they go home, which Jesse claims that's where they were going and asks why he was following them. Jeffrey Sr. tells Jesse to tell him, Jesse insists that he wanted food and that Jeffrey Sr. never buys any. Everyone returns to their vehicles, Jesse upset that he has to go home now, suggesting they do something later that night, but is concerned about Jeffrey Sr. following him again. Jeffrey Sr. drives ahead as Jesse follows. Jesse suggests doing a u-turn to escape and go to Melissa's, but decides against it since Jeffrey Sr. will try to track them down. Jesse worries that Jeffrey Sr. might work out where they were really going. Jesse says that once home, they're going straight to his room to figure out how they're going to get to Melissa's house and gives his ending lines, reminding the viewer not to drive like he did. The video cuts to Jeffrey Sr., pulling them to go ahead of him. Jesse pulls up alongside, with Jeffrey Sr. insisting Jesse goes in first. Jesse mocks all the security equipment that Jeffrey Sr. has set up as he drives in. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. TAILED BY PSYCHO DAD! was filmed by Corn. Locations *The Ridgway Residence *Road outside the Stahlberger Residence *Highway *McDonalds *Road outside the Ridgway Residence Trivia *This is perhaps one of the most well-known vlogs on the channel. It currently has over 3.3 million views, almost 46,000 likes, and over 4,000 dislikes. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos